


记一次意外邂逅

by Triglav



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-10 03:20:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20521094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Triglav/pseuds/Triglav
Summary: Another episode of "How I Met Your Mother".





	记一次意外邂逅

从早上开始，大将优总觉得有一道灼热目光粘在他身上，如影随形、挥之不去。  
昨天应该没有吃奇怪的东西……他暗想，别是谁在恶作剧吧？  
但是无论是球队早训，还是课间高千穗把他和同班的广尾叫到走廊上说事，或者换了衣服下楼上体育课，又或者午间独自去餐厅买便当，只要他身处教室之外，便能感到一道强烈得令人根本无法忽略的目光，仿佛在啸叫着「看见我！看见我！」一般，观察着他的每一个行动。可是，待他回过头去，看见的却都只是路人ABCD。一切如常，没有任何超出限度以外的情况。  
大将简直要怀疑自己因压力过大得了失心疯。  
他蹑手蹑脚拐弯下楼，步入二年生楼层的男性盥洗室，关上门。  
目光消失了。

吃完午饭的后辈背黑正在洗手台前刷牙，从镜中见他进来，有些惊讶：  
「大将前辈！三年生的厕所人太多了吗？」  
他含糊不清地问。

大将心中千头万绪，根本没听他在说什么，猜想左不过是问自己为何脸色苍白如纸。便懊恼回道：  
「流年不利，别提了。」

背黑晃彦顿生万千景仰：期中考试刚刚结束，三年生学习却仍旧紧张到了这个地步，竟然连上厕所也要趁中午排队去上……  
大将去镜子前顾影自怜。今早刚剃过胡子，也并非睡眠不足。今天的我依旧非常帅气，虽然没有女朋友。刚刚那个盯着我的人不知道是谁，若是可爱的女孩子那么估计可以发展一下，不过还是排球更加重要；是男生就八成要找个清净地方暴打一架，那么下午找人问问看对方厉不厉害，好判断到时要带多少人一起。无非这么两种展开，也没什么新奇。  
他理智分析完眼下局势，发现自己平白担忧了一上午，现在静下来一想，便放心了。

惊喜在三年六组的教室里等着他。  
「Surprise！」  
大将的前桌说。  
大将的前桌是在全区的高中都有些名气的「联谊之王」，人生只有两种状态：联络女生组织联谊，或正在参加一场。此时，前桌呈八爪鱼状扒拉在另一位联谊常客身上，给大将看他的手机。屏幕上是一个女生的Instagram主页，女生眼睛大大的，但主页上只有一张头像是自拍照片，其余的都是些各色风景：在图书馆看的英文书、咖啡馆穿执事装的猫咪、学园祭的展板、早春的樱花树、北海道下雪的清晨，诸如此类。  
「怎么样？」前桌问。  
「挺可爱的。」大将扫了一眼屏幕，公事公办地评价。  
「那☆当☆然☆啦~☆白梅女子高校二年级，兴趣是插花、电影和卡拉OK❤今天和她们班的女生答应了晚上要六对六联谊❤怎么样大将，我们还缺一个人，你来不来？」前桌的联谊搭档卖力推销。大将半点不感兴趣，以有气无力的演技表达假惺惺的遗憾：  
「抱歉，今晚球队训练照常，实在没有办法。」  
前桌好像早就预料到了这一点，拉着搭档走出门外，一边说：「没关系，我们去一组的教室问问看沼井……」  
沼井当然也不会去，大将想，自己没有必要现在就告诉他们这一点。

放学时分大将总算明白那视线源于何处，是一个一年级的女生，似乎是来体育馆看过几次训练。大将一见那姑娘期期艾艾、小脸通红、一步三回头地在友人的鼓励下向他走来，便大概明白接下来的剧情发展。他心道不好、几欲落跑：一年级女生年纪太小，如果自己拒绝的话讲得太直白，搞不好还会当场梨花带雨地哭起来，留他在人群中受千夫所指、纵有百口莫辩……正这么想着，女孩已到近前，大将无可奈何，说道：「对不……」  
「起」字尚未出口，女孩便朝他深鞠一躬，双手奉上散发着淡雅香水味道的粉红信封：  
「请前辈帮我把这封信转交给排球队的沼井前辈，拜托了，这是我一生的请求——！」

大将目瞪口呆，机械性地接过那封情书，女孩捂着脸转身跑了。大将维持着不变姿势，原地发呆五分钟。  
最后他在更衣室里找到沼井，沼井刚脱了校服衬衫，要换运动服训练。大将动作粗暴，把信封塞给他：  
「情书，你的，一年级学妹给的。」  
闻言更衣室里的队员们纷纷起哄，沼井神色淡然，大将想扁他一顿，又自知打不过对方。沼井说：  
「麻烦你了，优。」  
然后套好上衣，把信封收进自己的储物柜。大将注意到那里面已经有一沓拆过封的信，他不禁问沼井：  
「这些都是情书……？」  
沼井无声地点点头，拿出水壶，给储物柜上锁。大将优两年多来第一次对这位队友的感情生活产生好奇：  
「然后你都会读完？」  
「会啊。」沼井难得好脾气地说，「她们都那么用心写了，不好好读完可不行。」  
这家伙什么时候人这么好了我是队长我怎么不知道我们队里有个妇女之友话说回来既然人这么好为什么还要来我们球队打球——大将心生不满：  
「读完以后呢？」  
「先说谢谢，再告诉她们自己现在没有办法谈恋爱，非常抱歉。」沼井秒答。

更衣室里的群众出离愤怒了：  
「你这家伙——」先岛第一个扑上去。  
「说什么『现在没有办法谈恋爱』——」高千穗紧随其后。  
「装得像真的一样……户美好看的女生就这么一点，你知不！知道！珍惜！」广尾在原地咬牙切齿攒了会儿怒气条，仗着身高发大招。沼井被三个因为高强度训练而有着结实肌肉的同级生压在一排储物柜上摩擦，似乎已经魂魄出窍……  
「沼井前辈好过分啊——」  
「是啊我们班还有少说十个女生偷偷仰慕前辈呢——」  
就连二年级的赤间和背黑也在外圈趁机添油加醋。  
一年级的潜慢吞吞蹭进来换衣服，没有人注意到他。  
大将幸灾乐祸，对沼井·户美王牌·不良少年·生性暴躁·非典型帅哥·疑似性冷淡·和马的困窘情状进行了惨无人道的围观。擅长打架的沼井也没真的跟他们生气，很配合地在四面楚歌的情况下奋力挣扎。大将看着看着，突然横生奇思妙想：  
「沼井，你……」他试探性地问道，一边做好随时仓皇逃窜的准备：「不会是……『那个』吧？」  
「哪个？」  
沼井一边试图取回躯体自由，一边不明所以地回问大将。他神情坦荡，眼神清明，大将说：  
「不，没什么，是我想多了……」

（大将背后的潜正在喝水，此时动作微妙地停顿了一瞬间。谁都没有看见。）

考虑到倘若再拖一分钟时间，大水教练说不定就会突然出现在人群中，并拖着大家绕学校跑十圈步，一帮高中男生便推推搡搡着走出部室。大将一边心不在焉接着先岛的话（「如果硬要做出选择，我的答案是巨—乳——」「噢是吗，巨乳是吧，挺不错啊」），一边仔细咀嚼着一个刚刚产生的念头。  
这日常实在是太无趣了，好像的确应该谈他一场恋爱试试看啊——

结果当晚就发生了比无趣的联谊和更无趣的转交情书刺激得多的事。

从车站出来，走到大将家所在的公寓楼，要穿过一条颇为繁华的商业街，步行大约是十分钟。一般这种时候，大将会塞着耳机听歌，有时候会默记一下当天上课新学的英语单词。东京是全球生活节奏最快的城市之一，街上行人包括他自己在内也都是步履匆匆，一脸冷漠神情。  
但今天却有了个不一样的结局。  
事情发生时，大将的歌单正好随机播放到椎名林檎那首「ギャンブル」，一声由远及近的来自女性的尖叫猛然穿透他的耳机、直刺大将鼓膜：  
「……手机！我的手机！」  
回头一看，有个一袭黑衣戴着兜帽生怕别人看不出来他是小偷的身影正向自己的方向疾速奔跑，后面一个还穿着校服的水手装和短裙的高中女生踩着坡跟皮鞋边喊边追，竟也没被落下多远。  
……应该怎么办？

*

「在那个时候，在我的面前，摆着一杆天平。天平两端各有一个选择，」大将说，「是应该假装没有听见，继续走我自己的路呢？还是应该停下脚步来，去帮——」  
坐在大将对面的沼井和马忍无可忍，迎面一巴掌把他从桌前糊到地上，然后才开口：  
「好好讲话，别装×。」

*

在那个时候，在大将优的内心，实则是没有哪怕一瞬的犹豫的。  
音驹的黑尾后来这么评价过他：「装孙子装久了，有时候大概会真的以为自己是个好人。」  
身为一个擅长把所有可能性都纳入计算之中的机会主义者，大将优冷静地在刹那间判断出窃贼的速度，和他与自己的相对位置，还有这么做的后果。

他是蛇。蛰伏暗处，感官敏锐，在牢牢把握住一切优势的同时伺机而动，露出森然毒牙，将猎物纠缠，直至对方再不堪此重负。  
他摘下耳机放进校服口袋里，然后微微伏低身体，做好万全准备。  
他动了。

小偷跑得很急，大将看准时机，闪电般伸出腿去。他人高马大，像要在地上扎根般站得极稳。小偷正分神注意身后情况，根本来不及反应，便被大将绊倒在地。  
但是这个偷女生手机的败类身体素质似乎不错，趴在地上不干不净地咒骂两句，便想爬起来。大将哪会等对方恢复行动，他重心落下，另一只脚一抬，便结结实实踩在那窃贼的背上。  
路过的欧巴桑在帮忙报警，被偷手机的女生赶了上来，弯下腰、双手撑着膝盖上方喘了会儿气，抬起头来第一件事就是对大将道谢：  
「谢谢你……手机里有很重要的照片，还没来得及备份……」  
大将把视线从窃贼身上移开，带着点笑意转过头，对那个女孩说：  
「不用……」……谢。

他想起来了。  
他见过她，就在今天。  
他甚至知道她的学校、年级、兴趣爱好。  
白梅女子高中二年级，喜欢插花、电影和卡拉OK。会在Instagram上分享看起来非常充实美好的、她的生活，那些照片不加滤镜也一样好看。  
大将优从记忆中寻找出那个曾在屏幕上瞄到一眼的、她的名字：

「这是我应该做的，所以不必道谢，小美华。」

这便是一切的开始了。

**Author's Note:**

> 17年2月旧文，当时还没有小美华与大将同校的官方设定，因此做了女校学生的私设。


End file.
